


Part 1: A Brave, New World

by KindListener



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interrogation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Mostly smutty fills for the Fallout kink meme.Steel be with you. (๑╹ω╹๑ )





	1. ☑︎ Bloodied Pages — M!C/Boone

**Author's Note:**

> When Boone dies, like any other NCR soldier he has a letter on his person for his loved one- canonly, it's Carla (and being a man of a few words, it's sad and sweet and simple).  
> I'd love to see this note rewritten to the Courier. Does he lament he never stopped really loving him/her even after they went to Cesar? How he wishes they could have had more time as legionaire killers together? That he's thankful for having the Courier by his side? Writing a story along with the note or just the note itself would be great, but no matter what I'd love some angst.

_Kid,_

_If you’re reading this, then, you know. Not going to apologise for what I’ve done. Life’s been packed. Never had much time to sit down and think about things. Sitting and thinking about it, now, I can tell you, there’s things I can’t even put into words. Make sure you hook up with the next trust-worthy person. You’re one of the good ones. Don’t want anything to happen to you._

_I thought Carla would be my one and only. She still is. Even in death. Somehow, you managed to make me believe that I could experience that, again. Could trust someone, again. Could love, again. Not going to go too sappy on you and it’s not fair that this is how you found out but here goes;_

_Love you._

_Wish I could’ve spent more time killing legionaries with you. So many thoughts before they put a bullet in my head or whatever happens. Wish we could’ve gone to the Strip and made it big. Could’ve sat by a campfire and sang songs together. Could’ve made love under the baking sun._

_Yours forever,_

_Craig_


	2. Spring, Summer... — F!LW/Colonel Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the Enclave captures the F!LW, and Colonel Autumn is interrogating her he somehow determines that she has a phobia of sex and uses that to his advantage to get the code. Of course, he still has his wicked way with her even after she gives up the code, because as we all know, he's a big lying jerk guy.

“Objective is secured, sir.” One of the Enclave soldiers announces as a flash knocks Mei to the floor. Her straight, black hair falls about her face as she looks up at the soldiers in power armour.  
“Good work, soldier. Make sure the G.E.C.K. is secured aboard my vertibird.” A Southern accent makes Mei’s head spin.  
“Yes, sir. I’ll have the techs come down and remove it, immediately, sir.” The soldier replies as Autumn stares at Mei a little longer than she would like.  
“You’re certain she’s unharmed?” At that, Mei looks a little more confused.  
“Yes, sir. She’ll pass out, shortly, but we can revive her.”  
“Excellent. Prepare her for transport, immediately.” That accent always fucked with her, the intonations of his voice crawling under her skin and sending shockwaves against her head, giving her the worst migraine.  
“Right away, sir.” And, with that, Autumn wanders off, Mei flopping like a fish out of water on the metal floors of the Vault before passing out...

Everything seems to rush back in a frenzy of light and sound, doing nothing for that migraine of hers.  
“So, you’re awake.” Autumn. “Let’s keep this nice and simple; you’re going to give me the code to the Purifier and you’re going to tell me, now.”  
“Let me out of here, right now.” She growls through gritted teeth.  
“If you tell me the code, it could be worth your life. But, you’re not really in a position to be demanding anything, are you?” He pulls in close and she can smell the sweet, masculine scent coming off him. The scent that only comes with blood, sweat, tears and many, many days wandering the endless Wastes. It makes her shiver. “My patience is wearing thin, girl. I need that code.” She’s beautiful, her skin so soft and radiant.  
“Need, huh? Sounds like you ‘need’ me a lot more than I ‘need’ you on this.” She grins and he casts the back of his hand down her cheek, leather clad fingers making her keen up into his touch.  
“You’re very tactile, sweetheart.” He changes tactics, running those slim fingers through her straight, dark hair. “You’re going to tell me the code, one way or the other.” With that, he pulls in close and the restraints holding her deactivate.

It’s only now she notices that she’s not wearing any armour, her underwear and undershirt growing clammy against her skin. He pulls in close and captures her lips. He tastes so...clean. He’s soft and gentle and those gloved fingers play with the hem of her underwear. Groaning in approval, she takes them off and his fingers, immediately, tend to her. His kiss is fierce but not painful; his teeth grating against her tongue, biting her lip to hold her there. He’s overwhelming. He holds his hand up to the light, studying the wet shine on the soft, worn leather.

“You not telling me something, sweetheart?” He grins, wolfishly, getting to his knees. “Lift this leg up, darlin’.” He pats the side of her thigh and she hauls it over one of the cage-like restraint projectors. There’s a hot stare, Autumn’s dark eyes daring to look up at her from there. She could snap his neck but then he leans in, his tongue playing on her inner thigh, so close to her. After a long lick, his lips seem to close around her clit, sucking and licking it.  
“F-Fuck...” She hisses, her hands going down to hold him there. He’s done this before or, at least, dreamt about it.  
“What a filthy mouth, you have, sweetheart.” Two, wet fingers are offered to her, pushed into her mouth. She tastes how goddamn hot he got her. His teeth close around the base of her clit, his tongue, languidly, stroking at it.  
“Fuck, Autumn... God, yes...” That seems to spur him on some, two finger reaching up to slide into her body. Not leather anymore, skin. Skin contact that makes her brain buzz with pleasure when he crooks his fingers just right. Her knees buckle and threaten to collapse her but he’s got her, one hand anchoring her to the wall as he works his fingers inside her.  
“Please, Augustus... You thought about this before, sweetheart?” She groans, in reply. The man who demanded control of her father’s life work and who he sacrificed himself to kill had his fingers knuckle-deep in her and his tongue wrapped around her clit. Mei wants to say ‘no’. That he was a disgusting, old fool who couldn’t keep his hands off her. But, no—  
“Yes, Augustus, yes, I just—” He’s so close. So close to sending her over the edge. Oh, it’s delicious. Just a little more—

The tipping point fades away as her pending orgasm evaporates into the ether, being replaced with a dull, throbbing ache in her loins. He stands at full height, licking his lips and fingers, as if he just enjoyed a five-star meal.  
“Come on, sweetheart, we both know I can do this all day but I’m not going to let you come until you give me that code.”  
“You sure know how to play dirty, Augustus.” Mei chuckles, breathlessly, her hand going to push her fingers into herself, feeling how utterly wet he got her, the other hand pressing against the prominent bulge in his pants. “Shit...” He leans in, nipping at her throat and hitching her thigh over his hips. He tastes delicious. He doesn’t taste clean anymore. No more taste of fresh water and mint, now, she tastes herself in his mouth, hot and heavy and overwhelming. His fingers spread her open, stretching her.  
“How many around the Wasteland have tasted you, sweetheart? You’re so sensitive and loose...” Without ceremony, he pushes into her — when did he open his pants — and hoists her legs around his waist, fucking her into the wall.  
“Oh, fuck! Augustus, fuck, yesss...” She hisses as he bows his head against her jugular, kissing under her jawline and carding his fingers through her soft, dark hair. Despite everything he said, she tightly coils around him, encasing his cock in soft, syrupy warmth that makes his fingers curl, painfully, into her hair. He hasn’t had a fuck this good in twenty-odd years. He yanks her hair back, moving back in to devour her mouth, panting, heavily, against her lips.

Stillness.

“Wh-What...?” She breathes and his damp forehead is against her shoulder, eyes shaded in the shadows.  
“Code.” He states, simply, against her ear.  
“It isn’t that easy, August—” There’s a shift in her, the head of his cock pressing against the best part of her insides, all sensitive and so. Fucking. Good.  
“Code.” He repeats and she hears a snap, relaxing when she realises it’s just her self-restraint and resolve. Mei sighs in response.  
“... Three-five-nine.”  
“Now, was that so difficult?” He chides and she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “You still want this?” He asks her, grinding into her, again.  
“Yes, please, Augustus...” There she is, the infamous escapee of Vault 101, bruised and scarred and broken and begging for release. He nearly pulls out before bucking back in, his own resolve dissolving behind those sly, green eyes. A couple more thrusts and the pad of his thumb against her swollen clit and she’s screaming, her fingers fisting into the back of his coat, bringing him closer as he spills inside, shivering and cursing.

When he pulls out, it spills onto the floor. He still holds her there, against the wall, panting and placing kisses down her collarbone. He placed her back down, on shaky knees, tucking himself away and turning back toward the door.  
“I hope I don’t see you in the Wasteland, missy. This love affair can’t be good for my ticker.” He chuckles, genuinely, as he steps out, leaving Mei to grab her things and get dressed.


End file.
